headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Water Demon (Charmed)
The Water Demon was an elemental demon composed entirely of water. It killed by drowning its victims from the inside or by possessing victims and using the body to drag others underwater to drown. It roamed the lake of Camp Skylark near San Francisco, where the Halliwell family vacationed. Contentsshow HistoryEdit Late 1970sEdit In the late 1970s, it killed several children at Camp Skylark. Patty Halliwell investigated it, as her children had attended the camp. With the help of her whitelighter Sam Wilder, she figured out a way to vanquish the demon using electricity clamps at the side of the lake. Unfortunately, as Patty was about to implement her plan, Sam tried to stop her out of fear for her safety. Whilst she was distracted by Sam, the demon shot out from the water behind her. She tried to freeze it, but it was immune to her power. It entered her body and drowned her from the inside on the dock. Waterdemonpatt Patty is attacked by Water Demon Waterdemonpatt2 Patty dies 1999Edit In late 1999, the Charmed Ones planned to vanquish the demon after it had killed two more adults there, including the girls' old camp leader. Phoebe had a premonition of her mother trying to kill the demon and how it killed her. Thus, the girls decided to use Patty Halliwell's plan using the electricity clamps. Prue Halliwell decided to do so as Piper Halliwell would be at more risk, due to her power not working on the demon. When the demon arose to confront Prue, it tried to trick her also by rising up behind her. However, Sam jumped in front of Prue and attempted to kill it by attacking it with high voltage electrical cables; zapping it with this electricity, he was successful in destroying the demon, but he died in the process as he got electrocuted too. ("P3 H2O") Powers and AbilitiesEdit Active Powers Hydrokinesis: The ability to control water with one's mind. By using water from the lake, the demon could resize and reshape itself as desired. Liquification: The ability to transform into water. This is the demon's natural state, due to being composed of water. Possession: The ability to control others' bodies by inserting oneself into the bodies of the victims. Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. Other Powers: Immunity: The ability to be immune to certain spells, powers or potions. The demon was completely immune to the powers of witches. AppendicesEdit (Book of Shadows text:) The Water DemonEdit BOS The Water Demon The Krychek Demon The entry on the Water Demon. Invisible in water and with no apparent weaknesses, The Water Demon is a powerful and mysterious creature of evil. possessing great cunning and stealth, This demon kills by surprise, drowning it's victims in it's watery body. NotesEdit Waterdemonpruesam The Water demon about to attack Prue and Sam Although mentioned before, the Water Demon's entry was seen for the first time on screen in "Hulkus Pocus". It was already known, however, since a scan of the page was released. The entry for the Water Demon was presumably created for "A Witch's Tail" and not "P3 H2O". The artist who drew the page, Dan Haberkorn, was not hired to draw the Book's pages until "Give Me a Sign". The style of the page also does not match the style of early season 2 pages. The entry was presumably added by the sisters after they encountered the demon. This page was opposite the Sea Hag before the Krycheck Demon's page was added. This can be seen in "Hulkus Pocus" when the shot focuses on Piper. When Paige mentioned the demon and compared it to the Sea Hag, she was fascinated by how it could kill its victims, which greatly upset Piper. She then revealed that the Water Demon was the one who killed their mother. The Water Demon is one of only two demons (the second being Shax) who were seen successfully killing a Warren witch in the series. Coincidentally, both are elemental demons. The Water Demon is the first demon to be made of pure element. The second being the Shocker Demon. AppearancesEdit The Water Demon appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Season 2 P3 H2O Category:Charmed characters Category:Charmed/Villains Category:Demons Category:TV characters